


Arco Íris

by PrincesaParkerina



Category: Junior Express (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 01:47:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17819501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincesaParkerina/pseuds/PrincesaParkerina
Summary: There's a beautiful Rainbow outside but Topa prefers looking at Natalio.





	Arco Íris

**Author's Note:**

> Pato is 13,Topa's 12 and Natalio's 11.

"You guys are such whimps,playing in the rain is so much fun!" Pato entered back into the house,drenched in water,Topa rolled his eyes,she was gonna get sick for sure.

"I'm not a whimp! I just wanted to keep Natalio company,he's afraid of the storm and you shouldn't have gone outside anyway."

Topa said reasonably,Natalio waved friendly and smiled,Pato scoffed.

"Whatever,I think you're the one who's afraid and puts the blame on Natalio."

"NO,I'M NOT!" the boy jumped from the couch to follow her and keep on arguing but she was already out of sight,hopefully changing out of her wet clothes.

It had been raining all Morning,Natalio and Topa were unable to go outside and play,well,they could have gone the same way Pato did,Topa admits he was a bit jealous but Natalio was so afraid he couldn't even hear the word "Thunder" so both boys stayed inside looking at the rain by the window.

Well,Topa was looking,Natalio was cowering behind him and whimperimg,mostly.

It was such unusual sight.

"Hey,you said it's okay to be afraid and that you were too,were you lying? Your Grandma says lying is bad but my Uncle says you need to do it to get through life."

Natalio poked Topa's shoulder,the older turned around to give him his attention,he was caught and started stammering a response.

"I....er,what I meant was- Look,Natalio! The rain is over!"

Natalio looked back at the window eagerly,it was true,the clouds were dissipating and the boy with tall,wild brown hair looked more relaxed and happy each second.

It was one of Topa's favorite sights,just see Natalio be himself again.

It could even top the beautiful Rainbow that was starting to appear through the clouds.

"¡ARCO IRIS!" the boys yelled excitedly in unison looking at each other,running outside to see it better.

 _Hoy me desperté_  
_Con el ruido de_  
_La lluvia en mi ventana_  
_No salió el sol_  
_En toda la mañana_

Topa was so happy he could go outside he started singing the events of this morning,Natalio started dancing along,shaking his head and clapping,completing with whatever lyrics that came to his head.

 _De repente el cielo se abrió_  
_Y fue así_  
_Que lo vi_  
_Estaba enfrente de mi_

They joined hands,started jumping and harmonizing with each other,Topa sang. 

_Y había...._

_Un color sobre otro color_  
Sobre otro color y otro  
Un color sobre otro color  
Sobre otro color y otro más

Simultaneously Natalio sang while spinning them around and looking up at the Rainbow.

_Un Arco Íris....._

_Un Arco Íris se formó...._

Topa stepped on Natalio's foot,they lost balance and fell in the wet grass,Natalio wouldn't stop laughing,it was contagious,Topa couldn't help but laugh too and look at him,then at the stunning Rainbow above them,as stunning as Natalio looked bathed by the small sunlight coming through the clouds.

 _Fue lo mas hermoso que vi_  
_Cuando vi un Arco Íris justo en frente de mi_

"ABUELA! TOPA AND NATALIO GOT THEIR CLOTHES DIRTY TOO,IT WASN'T JUST ME!" 

Pato could be heard from miles away,he should have known their happiness wouldn't last long.


End file.
